Voldemort's Grandson
by becky199756
Summary: I did not think that I would have my other grandfather was alive, or some evil guy calling himself Voldemort. Why is my life so hard. I want my life to be easy after the war, but no I get a adventure in England. That is not cool.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter, or Percy Jackson.

Chapter one

How can that monster have a family. I mean Dumbledore just told Ron, Hermione, and I that Lord Voldemort has a daughter and a grandson in America, and we are very surprised that a mad-man like him would have a family. And why would they live in America in the first place?

"I bet they are just as evil as you-know-who." Ron said crossing his arms.

"Mr. Weasley we can not just say they are evil yet." Dumbledore said as his eyes stated to twinkle.

"What do you mean by that sir?" Hermione said

"The Order is going to find and bring them here, so we can make them stay on the side of good."

"But how do we know they aren't going to tell Voldemort very that happens. I say if they are related to that monster then they are just as evil as he is." I said feeling my anger boil.

"Harry I see where you are coming from, but would you like to have to fight a whole family or one mad-man." Dumbledore said. I hate when he has a point.

"We are going to be gone for a little while, but we want you to come to go undercover to try and be friend Voldemort's grandson."

"What! Why would we do that?" I said. I don't see why we need to do that. I don't see the need to try to be nice to some evil jerk.

"You'll see if we give him more reason to like us then there is less chance for him to become a Death Eater."

"How do we know both him and his mother aren't already Death Eaters?" Hermione asked.

"Voldemort has not talked to his daughter since she graduated from Hogwarts. She fall in love with a muggle, and they had a fallout. And the odd thing is she was a Ravenclaw, not a Slytherin like everyone thought she would be."

"Ok we will try, but he may still become a Death Eater."I said."But what state do they live in?"

"They live in New York, and there names are Sally and Percy Jackson."


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own Harry Potter, or Percy Jackson

Thanks to all the favorites, and stuff.

imlovebookandraeding- Thanks for being the first to review. And I hope this is fast enough.

Starowner- Here is the update

FD-Thanks.

None-No this is not slash. Percy will be with Annabeth, and Harry will be with Ginny or Hermione you guy can tell me which you want.

Chapter Two

School today was just weird. I mean we had some new students joining our class. They were two boys and one girl. One of the guy had red hair and blue eyes. Freckles across his checks and nose. He wore a golden shirt and jeans, finished up with brown shoes. The girl had bushy brown hair with brown eyes. She looked very plain, but also very smart. She wore a white blouse and jeans she had a hourglass like necklace. The other guy looked so much like me it was to freaky. He wore a green shirt and dark jeans, and black shoes.

"Hello class, as you can see we have three new students so make them feel welcome." Mr. Boring. He looked around to find someone to show them around. I hope he doesn't pick me. "Percy Jackson why don't you show our new students around the school." Of course he would pick me.

"Sure why not" I said as the bell rang. I walked over to the them, but for some reason they were glaring at me. Great I just met them and they already hate me."Ok how about I show you the lunch room." The red haired boy started to drool. Look there's Annabeth, but I have to find the new kids a table then I can eat lunch with my super smart girlfriend. "Hey way don't you sit at that table over there." I pointed at the table farthest from the table Annabeth is at.

"Why can not we sit over there." The look alike me said walking o the table next to Annabeth, Grover and Tyson who I did not know was there.

"Ok. You all just sit here." I then walked over to my friends. I could feel them glaring as I walked away.

"Γεια σου ρε παιδιά. "(Hey guys.)

"Γεια σου αδελφός. Γιατί είναι εκείνες που σημαίνει ότι οι άνθρωποι κραυγαλέα σε σας."( Hello brother. Why are those mean people glaring at you.). Tyson said as he pointed to the new kids. He looked a little upset about it.

"Δεν έχω ιδέα." (I have no idea.)

"Γιατί μιλάμε στα ελληνικά?"(Why are we talking in Greek.) Grover asked me.

"Δεν θέλω τα νέα παιδιά για να ξέρουμε τι λέμε. "(I don't want the new kids to know what we are saying.)

Just then the weird new kids came over and just sat do around me, and by doing that they pushed Annabeth and Grover away from me not cool.

"Hey guys what are you up to?" The girl said leaning froward on the table.

"Who are you?" Annabeth glared at her, maybe because she just doesn't like her, or because she was pretty close to me.

"Well I'm Hermione, and this is Harry and Ron." She said.

Then nothing really happened until after school. I was walking home from swim team practice, when I got the feeling that someone was following me, but no no one was there. All that was there some odd people around.

When I got home my mom was making some blue cookies."Hi mom"

"Hello Percy. How was school?" Mom said was she put the cookie onto two plates.

"We got two new kids, they seem very odd." I sat at the kitchen table, and grabbed one of the cookies.

My mom was about to say something when the was a knock at the door. Mom went to answer the door, and she gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I still don't own them.

My mom opened the door and there was a dude with a snake like face with no nose. Behind him was people in black robes and skull like masks on. That's something you don't see everyday. My mom's eyes widens like she knows them, but I don't think she does.

"What are you doing here father?"Mom said, and I was not expatiating that.

The snake dude (who from what mom just said I guess my grandfather) sighed as he said "Sally my have you grown into a beautiful woman." I think I saw tears in the dudes eyes as he said this. "I came here for many reasons. One is to make things right between us. Another is to try to get to know you and your son. Lastly is to take you home where you belong. I need you both near at a time like this." He walked closer as he said this until he was right in front of her. He got something out of his pocket, and hand it to my mom. She go all misty eyed.

"You still have my wand?"Mom looked very excited about that.

"Mom what is going on? And just who are all these people?" My mom and the snake dude both looked at me, then mom walked over to me.

"Percy there is a lot you don't know about our family history. Think is I'm a witch, and your a wizard. And this is your grandfather."

"How can I be a wizard?"

"That is a story for another time. Sally you and Percy have to come with me. Dumbledore and his order still think I'm evil. And I know they are on there way to kidnap you both and take you to Hogwarts. So please pack what you need and leave."

Just then there was a Cracking sound. An old man with white hair, wearing some sort of bumble bee dress, had to be insane. The person on his right however, had to be a son of Ares because his right eye had that crazy-ed blood lust look and his left eye had some sort of spinning ball- thingy, while his right leg was a wood stick. A war veteran. The others did not really look a threat but with five against one I have no chance with the amount of power they are giving off.

"Voldemort step away from the family." The old man said as he pointed a wand I guess at my grandfather.

"And why would I leave my family to the likes of you." He glared at the old man as he walk closer to my mom and I.


	4. NOT AN UPDATE

I'm sorry about not updating this story. But I do have plans for it. First I'm going to re-write the whole thing, because lets face it this could be a lot better. I'm going to ask a friend of mine to look the re-writes over, so they can be the best ever. She's somewhere in fanfiction, I just don't know where.

So I hope I can have the re-writes up soon. I just wanted everyone to know this story is not abandoned. And it never will be.


	5. SOPA is Back

**It's because of SOPA attempting to be passed again.**

**This new law that they're trying to pass covers streaming copyrighted material, meaning that you can be CHARGED AND SENTENCED TO JAIL TIME for the following:**

**Making fanart  
>Covering songs (songs in the backgrounds of videos counts as well)<br>Playthroughs/walkthroughs  
><strong>_**WRITING FANFICTION**_

**There's a petition going around to stop SOPA again, and here's the link:**

petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-2013/ LMzMVrQF

**Just remove the spaces and PLEASE sign this petition! They have a goal of 100,000 signatures by September 21rst of this year, and right now they need about 40,000 more to reach it! So please help in the smallest way possible and STOP THIS FROM BEING PASSED.**


End file.
